Truths, Dares and Randomness: LOTR Style!
by HS Hidden at Silence
Summary: Truth or Dare, or randomness, purely depends on reviews. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! It's me, I wanted to do a Sonic Truth or Dare but I suppose I can't. Everyone's done one anyways, so I decided to do a LotR Truth or Dare, and yes, I will be putting up my new Sonic chapter tommorow, this chapter is introducing but I'm also going to dare them. I'm using my OC Shadix the Hedgehog to host, he says that I pay him in chocolate.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Lord of the Rings, I would be making Elrond make me pancakes. Don't ask.  
**

**

* * *

**

Shadix: Hello, everyone, and welcome to Son'Amy's fic Truth or Dare: LOTR Style! Me and my sister Shadia will be introducing the characters!

*Shadia rushes in with her dark red fur fluffed up* Shadia: Uh, Shadix? I don't think this is good.... Look....

Shadix: *looks down hallway and turns a very unpleasant shade of green* YOU IDIOTS, GET UP HERE, IT'S SHOW-TIME!

Aragorn: I escaped! What the... *peers down the door and sees a kebbit killing everyone* Why is there a kebbit?

Shadix: That's not what I saw! It was the Balrog playing Russian Roullete with everyone!

Aragorn:... Russian Roullete? Oh *bleep*!

Shadia: *shoots Aragorn with a bath substant* Bad Telcontar! No swearing!

Frodo: Whew, managed to escape from the kebbit! *shudders*It was pink!

Son'Amy: Whoa whoa whoa! Kebbits from Runescape, pink ones at that, shouldn't be here! Let's start over! *snaps fingers*

Poof!

Shadix: Hi, everyone, and welco- You know, I'm getting the strangest feeling of deja vu...

Shadia: Stupid... anyway, Hi, everyone and welcome to Son'Amy's fic Truth or Dare: LOTR Style! Everyone mentioned in LOTR is dare-able, truth-able! Including Scarybrows!

Shadix: We are introducing the Fellowship this chapter, so Whitey here came early.

Gandalf: What did I tell you about calling me that, Shadix?

Shadix: "If you call me that again you'll wake up with a extra hand"?

Gandalf: Exactly. Oh hi, Aragorn.

Aragorn: Elessar Envinyatar Telcontar Thorongil Wingfoot Strider! Elessar Envinyatar Telcontar Thorongil Wingfoot Strider! Oh, hi, Gandalf!

Hobbits: Where's the kitchen? We're hungry!

Boromir: Honestly, why in Arda do you eat so much, Hairyfeet- I mean, Hobbit- I mean, Halfling?

Hobbits: It's in our nature!

Legolas: Gimli, you can't kill an elf with a axe!

Gimli: Yes you can!

Shadia: Oh carp... I have to do it again... *shoots tranquililizer at Gimli*

Legolas: Thanks, Shadia! *sings something in elvish*

* * *

**That's all for this chapter! Please don't flame, but please send in your truth or dares! And yes, we have a fanpit. It's in Mordor, as we're broadcasting this from Gondor, we can easily shoot a Ent to it with this handy slingshot sweet lil' Tails gave me before I left Mobius. Don't forget to send them in!**


	2. Whoopdedoo, The twins are here!

**Welcome back, everyone! Since I didn't get 2 dares last chapter, I will just give the Fellowship dares. Next chappie, the household of Imladris will be coming in! Also, please PM truths, dares can be on reviews since I want to keep all the truths to myself. Of course I'll let you see them in following chappies!  


* * *

**

Shadix: Sorry, guys we didn't get any dares... oh wait, what's that?

Shadia: Something tells me a no so anonymous authoress sent this...

Shadix: Nonsense, Shadi! How can it be the authoress?!?!

Shadia: (sighs) Just get it over with, please....

Shadix: Alright, Aragorn, read it, please!

Aragorn: Ok! (begins)

_**1. Legolas, I dare you to eat a worm and mess up your perfect hair and go without a mirror OR nail filer.**_

_**2. Guys, we have a janitor, but whatever, I dare Pippin to throw up until he's unconscious!**_

_**3. Son'Amy, please bring in Arwen, Elrohir and Elladan for the rest of the fanfic. Also bring in Eragon, Saphira and Arya. YES, just them!  
**_

_**4. Everyone: What is your biggest fear?**_

_**5. Elrohir, I dare you to sneak pretzels and meat into Legolas's meal while we watch Monty Python.**_

_**6. Elldan, I dare you to think of a funny plot that involves my neon blue kebbit, flour, a sack, and water to play on the hobbits.**_

_**See you all**_

_**Anonymous**_

Shadix: Oh, I see... she's the only one who would ask that of him....

Legolas: (frantically shrieking) NO! NONONONONONONNONONONONONONNONONONONONNONONONONONONNONONONO!(at this point, Aragorn and Gandalf had to drag a screaming Legolas to his room. Please stand by for this dare.)

Pippin: Ok, why not? (starts throwing up)

Son'Amy: Ok, so I'm not supposed to be in this, but whatever! Here! (Loud sound and cries of "Oh sweet Eru!" and "Barzul" sound a moment before said characters appear)

Elladan: Where are we, and why for Eru's sake did you throw that water-filled balloon at me, Elrohir?

Aragorn: Take a guess, smart guy. YOU are in a TRUTH OR DARE fic.

Elrohir and Elladan: (at the same time) OH *BLEEP*!

Shadix: You know what we do to males who swear on this fic?

Arwen: No, what do you do?

Shadia: We shoot you with a bazooka! You were lucky I only sprayed you with bath, Aragorn! And that's because you hate baths!

Eragon: Well we should stop the insanity, we've been in the background the whole time!

Shadix: Ok, I'm getting tired at this too, authoring is tired, I can see why Son'Amy has over 10 billon cups of sugar now...

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Next time any of you review, please send in some dares! Hmm... Should I? Yes.... Hm? What am I thinking about? You'll see..... *evil grin***


	3. Chapter 3, a author note, no not ending!

**Author's Note: **

**I won't update until I get at least 2 dares! And for everyone that reviewed, yes I am updating soon, but I've been looking for those contagious fanfics like Algaesia Goes Crazy. I think that one's in my favorites. I think you can see i'm into Eragon, LOTR and Sonic! Oh yeah, and the Warriors series by Erin Hunter. Thanks though! ;)**

**Son'Amy  
**


	4. Chapter 4, a random Murtagh appearance

**Hi, everyone! Thanks to Rose and Aryy, I found some good dares, thanks you guys ;) Also please don't flame yet because I busted my lip and I feel pretty bad... :( please pray for me, and also I've finally cracked... (shiver) Go to mbus55's profile and go to the fanfics and read the one that says Things As They Should Be: By Legolas, and I HAVE CRACKED! AHAAHFHAHFHSAHEHA!!!!!!! Ahem... yes.. yes i have... ^.^

* * *

**Shadix: AHAHAHAHA!!!!! MWUAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!'

Shadia: Ummm... Shadix? Are you ok?

Shadix: AHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAA! I'VE FINALLY CRACKED!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (runs off laughing, a demonic look on his face)

Faramir: I hope he isn't going to set himself on fire....

Shadia: Oh carp, he read that fic.... Probably under force from Son'Amy who was in a bad mood and she'd busted her lip.... (scared, haunted look comes on her face)

Shadix: (running around like a crazed maniac and laughing)

Eragon: What happened to him?!!?!?!?!!?

Shadia: He read the fic "Things As They Should Be, By Legolas"....

Elladan: NOT THAT ONE! Although, the consistent nickname of Aragorn, Smelly, is funny.... (joins Shadix)

Saphira: _Oh dear...._

Arya: Well... We have some dares, courtesy of Rose that Blooms in Secret! But first... (finds tranquilizer and shoots Shadix and Elladan) There, they should be out for 6 hours.

Murtagh: There's the small matter of WHO IS GOING TO READ IT.... Since nobody is in acceptable mental state to hold a card, I will read it.

_**Hi. I'm back to torture you!  
**_

_**Aragorn: **_Has there ever been in ANY time of your life that you have fallen for or crushed over another girl?

_**Hobbits: **_have you ever accidentally killed someone's goldfish while babysitting it and replaced the dead fish with a replica? AND were they fooled?

_**Arwen: **_have you ever kissed anyone other than Aragorn?

_**Gimli: **_Have you ever played videogames nonstop for five days straight? AND did you manage not to pass out from hunger or thirst or have your eyeballs explode?

_**Boromir:**_ What childish pranks have you pulled on your younger brother over the years?

Murtagh: Hmm.. Interesting, that...

Aragorn: (notices Arwen looking at him intently) No, why? Arwen is my love, and Ada always kept me away from elleths...

Pippin: (looking guilty)

Merry: Pip has, but he didn't fool Sngulkeaer.

Gimli: Yes. I love Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. But my eyes are a different matter.

Boromir: Well, there's that one time I tied Faramir to the pillar in his room and locked the door... Maid was scared of me after that... And that one time that I made Father a replica of his parakeet looking dead and Father showed it to Faramir and then I brought out the real one... And some nasty ones you don't even want to know....

Murtagh: Uhh.... (pales noticeably and slowly backs away from Boromir)

Shadia: Looks like we have to go, sorry! Shadix woke back up. Get the rubber bi-bi gun, Arya, and that'll keep him occupied. My respect for Legolas has shot down after reading that fanfiction.. (winces) See ya all!

* * *

**Whew...Whew... Powa Punch Pwa! (Notices readers) Oh hi. Shadix Insane... HAHAHAHA....**

**Yes I have cracked!!!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5, Arya hates her full title

**I'm really sorry for not updating, I had a fever and I still gotta busted lip. And guess what! I injured the _right knee - AGAIN! _I hate it! Well at least I have enough free time to write, and SPOILER WARNING! **Arya n Eragon... get the picture? ;) heheheheehehe... **SHADIX! You had to make me space out! As author I demand you get me more candy! And for some reason, rain clogs up my sinuses causing me a fever. ehh... **

**

* * *

**

Shadia: Since Shadix is STILL incapable of making his brain react to anything, (Elladan! Stop punching him in the nuts!) Sick... Ah well, Murtagh, Eragon, quit fighting, and the first card reader is Arya Drottingu, Princess of Ellesmera!

Arya: (dark glare) Don't use my title! But I'll read it anyways! Ahem:

''Aragorn: has to drink a raw egg  
Legolas: Stand up and tell everyone 3 faults about yourself  
Pippin: Put a bowl of milk on the ground and lick it up like a cat  
Merry: Take two bites out of an apple that is on the ground without using your hands  
Elladan: Balance a cup of water on your head and sit on your hands

Amarwen"

Aragorn: IHAVETOEATBALUT!W00T!!1! (drinks without hestation) Not to0 bad! (starts running around screaming "I ATE BALUT (1)!")

Legolas: I'm half human, I'm clumsy, I nearly die all the time. There!

Everyone excluding Shadix: YOU'RE HALF HUMAN!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!!?!?

Legolas: No. I break my arm all the time.

Pippin: Why do I have to do that?

Shadia: (Sighs) Looks like I'll have to do this... Here, boy! (waves mushroom)

Pippin: (Acts like a dog and begs) Woof! Woof!

Shadia: (throws mushroom into the milk)

Pippin: (runs over on all fours and starts to lick it up like a cat)

Elrohir: You're skilled...

Merry: I did that already! I'll do it again though...

Elladan: (tries but the water falls over, resulting in a laughing twin and brother and one angry elf) Argh!

Shadia: We have a rule on this too.. If you can't succeed the dare first time, you are un-dareable until you perform the dare right. Truths are different.

Arya: (casts a glance at Eragon) (thoughts) Hmm... should I tell him? I will later....

Eragon: Tell who what?

Arya: Why you dirty little- Oh, tell Merry he needs to get Sam more butter, why?

Eragon: Oh, ok.

Arya: (mutters) that was a close one. good thing he's a numbnut.

Shadia: Next chapter, I have an idea that I told Son'Amy, she agrees. It's a secret, but you'll find out soon enough. See you and thank you for reading this chapter of Truth or Dare: LOTR Style!

(doinky music plays and TV screen fades)

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it! I'm also gonna start a new fic. You'll see. Please R&R, and dare as well!**


	6. Chapter 6, Runescape?

**This is based on the dream I had last night....hehehehehehehehehehhe... And yes, I'm still cracked, and no, I don't have a fever, now it's a throbbing headache.**

**Their names on RS are:**

**Shadix: KewlHog33**

**Shadia: FluffyTail45**

**Aragorn: RangerKing**

**Elladan: MischeviousElf**

**Elrohir: Elftwin99**

**Firestar: Firethunder (yes, Firestar from Warriors!)**

**Son'Amy: Jedi Lover4 (that's my real rs name)**

**Eragon: DurzaSlayer**

**Arya: Im A Elf**

**Murtagh: RedRider**

**Frodo: RingBearer**

**Gandalf: WizardIstari44**

**Legolas: PerfectMirkwoodian**

**Gimli: OrcKillar223**

**Arwen: Evenstar Undomiel  
**

**Let it begin!

* * *

**Shadia: Well, seems that my plan's working! Hehehehe! They shall be playing Runescape! (hands out laptops to everyone) Here, and type in , then Palpatine who randomly appeared out of no where asleep is going to get his credit card stolen for membership.

****On Runescape Create A Character Page****

Legolas: Hmm... Easy... PerfectMirkwoodian will do. Alright, wait for everyone.

****On Tutorial Island****

Im A Elf:Where are we?

DurzaSlayer: Hi Arya it's Eragon

RangerKing: Who's the hedgehog?

Kewlhog33: Me Shadix, ya doofus!

Jedi Lover4: (friend chatting everyone) To get through tutorial island, talk to the guy with the arrow on him and then do as the game says, try to get all your skills to 3 before you leave the island. Once you talk to the monk you can add me as a friend on here.

PerfectMirkwoodian: What's a turaroik lsaind? I'm in Priffindas, the elf city.

Jedi Lover4: Forget it. GIMME THAT FULL DRAGON NOW!

Firethunder: (To Jedi) Calm down, Jedi. You already have some, I got some and a Bandos Godsword for you. And a blue phat.

Jedi Lover4: (To Firethunder) Cool except I can't wear the Bandosword so I'll sell it. See yah!

_Jedi Lover4 has logged out._

_FluffyTail45 has logged in._

FluffyTail45: We have to go, folks, but this will continue soon. This will soon turn into a 4-way crossover if Jedi's not careful.

_FluffyTail45 has logged out.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! Thus starts the Runescape area of dares. All Runescape content is owned by Jagex, and in no way do I own anything except this fanfic. Hope you liked it! Please R&R!**

_

* * *

_


	7. Authoress Note

Authoress's Note

**Yippe! I found Shadix's and Shadia's elvish name: Daeur! It means Shadowfire, because to me the "ix" and "ia" are fire. If you want your own elvish name search elffetish.**** Read the instructions and you should get a cool name if you click Ask Pixelated Feanor. My elvish name is Gelluiguil, it means joyful life because there wasn't a "father" in the thing. My name means "joy of her father" basically, it's Abby. Anyways sorry for not updating. History seems to repeat itself. Around this time in September, I had to evacuate my tribe here in Palawan because of some rebels that were going to come and force my family and our friends to give them medical care, and it turns out that the Phillipine Army is chasing them, so we were out of the tribe for a month. This time around, it's a couple of bad dudes that were comin' through so we had to evacuate AGAIN. Bleep, bleep and double bleep.  


* * *

**


	8. SERIOUS MAY NOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE

**Ok, guys, this is SERIOUS. My account on Smackjeeves was deleted for some reason. I probably lost everything. I'm scared that I broke a rule or something, or someone hacked my account and deleted it! I'm REALLY scared now!**

**-Son'Amy-24  
**


	9. Finally A friggin update

***headdesk* I. Am. Such. A. Friggin. Idiot. I haven't updated in FOREVER. I'm SO sorry guys. *headdesk headdesk headdesk*At least it's a actual update..... :/ Reason for not updating: *cough* My cat ate the data! No... Really. Actually, I just found out that I'm getting a puppy on my birthday (November 28) from my parents. And it's only about 4 weeks old right now. The other reason is simply my DSi, and games called MegaMan StarForce 3: Red Joker, and Rune Factory 2. Another reason are my [deleted] cats waking me up at five in the frikin morning because they're prissy [deleted] who want their food early!...Did I mention that I've got heavy fatigue lately? Oh well. Time for the story. Also, my name is Abby. Random, ne? By the way, I'm going to change my pen-name soon... when I can think of a name.  


* * *

**Shadix: ...zzz... food... yummy... can't eat anymore....zzzz...

Aragorn: *facepalm* Oh great, not again. This started ever since Abby found out how to download games that were in .rar format and extract the .nds file on her computer....

Shadia: Anyway! *glares at Aragorn* On with the d- *Arya comes up and starts whispering in her ear* Huh? Oh, ok. *Poofs her and Shadix away*

Abby: *Kapooflers* Hi!

Arwen: ...Kapooflers?

Abby: ^.^' Nooottthhhhiiiiiinnnnggg....

Saphira: _I did not excpect you to come here. _

Abby: I guessed as much. Well, I'm here to transport you to just outside Gondor. *does so*

Arya: Should we play 'that' game?

Abby: So long as we all become Brothers. Or were you talking about the other one?

All besides Abby and Arya: NOOOOOOO!!!!

Abby: *glare* Shut up! Or I'll play the first Rune Factory's opening song extra loud! (A/N: Yes, I absolutely HATE that song.)

All: Fine.

Abby: Sorry for the short chapter, folks! It's gettin' late (1:00 AM) and I need to sleep. More tommorow!

* * *

**That's all, folks! Don't forget to R&R!**


	10. End of the road, people

Guys, I'm sorry... This is the end of the line. I can't keep up with my LotR fanfic, nor my Narnia one. It's just too much work. I'm extremely sorry... ~Abby 


	11. Uh, new fanfare I mean, fic '

Happy news, everyone- I'm starting a Final Fantasy IV fic based on the DS game. It has some Rosa x Cecil in it (because there isn't enough on the net! ;D) and some Anna x Edward (she's still alive in my version.) Also some Edge x Rydia fluff. I'll probably put it out on March 1st.


End file.
